


[Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes - Third Year

by lilolilyrae



Series: [Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Severitus, Slytherin Harry Potter, leo inter serpentes, oh god they're in the middle of puberty send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts, and his escaped convict godfather has followed him there, intent on murder. Harry would like to believe he's safe at school, but his death is being predicted on a weekly basis and, worst of all, Snape's taking the threat seriously. Lucky the Ministry has sent Dementors to guard the school, eh?Podfic with mp3 on mediafire and google drive!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, background Blaise Zabini/everyone
Series: [Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509905
Comments: 45
Kudos: 78
Collections: Lilo's Podfics





	1. In Which Many Letters are Exchanged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Inter Serpentes: Third Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428286) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-17  
> I'm back! The last two weeks were busy so I skipped a weekend of posting, but I'll try to have weekly updates again now :)

Download on mediafire:

###  [Chapter 1: In Which Many Letters are Exchanged](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jgtkzdfaqc1uls1/LIS3_C1.mp3/filefile)

Stream & Download on Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 1: In Which Many Letters are Exchanged](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1x8ASrusc3WHmVg_sZzoH0KC_2KgUte3Q0KC_2KgUte3Q)

2020-05-23

With Hogwarts Theme:

[mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0c20ludws52kd89/LIS3_C01_-_with_theme_music.mp3/file) • [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1x8ASrusc3WHmVg_sZzoH0KC_2KgUte3Q)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


	2. In Which Snape Becomes Severus and Tells Harry the Truth About Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-23

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 2: In Which Snape Becomes Severus and Tells Harry the Truth About Black](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4hrs9j0e5lcooz7/LIS3_C02.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 2: In Which Snape Becomes Severus and Tells Harry the Truth About Black](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HgTUxIgCGypmvEFXhW9xllPG6XouJp4L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yall like the music or is it going on anyone's nerves? Any improvement ideas, or would the improvement just be to stop doing that? xD because I can do that too, it was just an idea.


	3. In Which Harry has a Very Informative Summer and Severus has a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noone complained about the music yet, so I'll keep it going xD

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 3: In Which Harry has a Very Informative Summer and Severus has a Visitor](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ism5j9007ngrsv4/LIS3_C03.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 3: In Which Harry has a Very Informative Summer and Severus has a Visitor](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qA99UXlKst5GLX2zuTeeWzdMURRpFnY_)


	4. In Which Harry Meets Luna and a Dementor on his way back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-06-09  
> I made it through my self-assigned chapter challenge (one year of writing, recording or editing a chapter each day!!!), and it's a good thing because now I really need to focus on my internship report and then my bachelor thesis...  
> Do think I'll still manage to upload weekly or at the very least bi-weekly here though :)

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 4: In Which Harry Meets Luna and a Dementor on his way back to Hogwarts](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rplb6ushnl6xhds/LIS3_C04.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 4: In Which Harry Meets Luna and a Dementor on his way back to Hogwarts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uWMJ5BRD8aUYKCc5sY9FoOnqHjnGy85l/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I rather put the first theme right at the beginning or after chapter name the way I did it in past chapters? Or both? :D Kinda afraid that'd be overkill.


	5. In Which Hagrid Begins Teaching and the Slytherins are Traumatised by a Boggart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-06-15  
> almost weekly updates?  
> almost weekly updates.

mediafrie:

###  [Chapter 5: In Which Hagrid Begins Teaching and the Slytherins are Traumatised by a Boggart](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6y82jaz3pt3xi74/LIS3_C05.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 5: In Which Hagrid Begins Teaching and the Slytherins are Traumatised by a Boggart](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OeCBRWwJWUYBJs0UMAxaoKTRHzgjjENI/view?usp=sharing)


	6. In Which Predictions are Made, Gemma is Replaced, and Harry and Draco Avenge Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-06-29  
> Over two weeks break, but I'm back!

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 6: In Which Predictions are Made, Gemma is Replaced, and Harry and Draco Avenge Hermione](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8w8dnamlcf94k8q/LIS3_C06.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 6: In Which Predictions are Made, Gemma is Replaced, and Harry and Draco Avenge Hermione](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CmhM-JAETKqXDIHXHWWBxIt5yDHlHScW/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which character's 'voice' do you like best in this podfic? I'm curious :)


	7. In Which Harry Takes Tea With Lupin, and is Taught About Patronuses by Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-06

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 7: In Which Harry Takes Tea With Lupin, and is Taught About Patronuses by Severus](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z4gaavjyaag0lyl/LIS3_C07.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 7: In Which Harry Takes Tea With Lupin, and is Taught About Patronuses by Severus](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11JQy89ZKu7v5yGkE-oPJ3nVgo-yfgL0e/view?usp=sharing)


	8. In Which Black Menaces Hogwarts, Gemma gets Protective and Draco Makes a Startling Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-18  
> It took me two weeks or so again instead of one, but well I did say working on my Bachelor's Thesis might mean biweekly updates... I mean I barely even have a topic so far xD & sometimes it doesn't feel like I did so much for the thesis yet, but honestly it's just taking a lot of effort and energy, especially rn when I can't just physically go to uni and ask some profs or fellow students for their opinions... like sure I can e-mail folks, but like, apart from asking my tutor that feels weirder than just asking sb you happen to come across irl would... & sadly my uni friends study different stuff, idek who I would ask from my own course O.o remember that, kids: always make friends with someone in your own course, too xD

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 8: In Which Black Menaces Hogwarts, Gemma gets Protective and Draco Makes a Startling Discovery](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gu75e2yupwxynqk/LIS3_C08.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 8: In Which Black Menaces Hogwarts, Gemma gets Protective and Draco Makes a Startling Discovery](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18kag4RrlCS40X_HtqxjhX3Ipe2xSPMaE/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeternum mentioned in a comment that the reason for Harry's changed Patronus is that he is allowed to be a child in this story :) I think that's really cute. And of course Harry's still otherwise largely the same character, so it's the same animal as in canon!
> 
> What do you think would your patronus be, or what animal would you like to have as a patronus?


	9. In Which Harry Once Again Worries Everyone by Ending up in the Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-07-31

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 9: In Which Harry Once Again Worries Everyone by Ending up in the Infirmary](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wwcld3benh8telv/LIS3+C09+mono.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 9: In Which Harry Once Again Worries Everyone by Ending up in the Infirmary](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TFf9vdcGXl7jXOjj-CDc9R9fjo38Kmgf/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the quality didn't go down too badly in this chapter... I use my phone to record (it has a rly decent mic) & used to use Sony Audio Recorder for it, sadly they discontinued the app some time last year & now it's broken & I can't update it or anything... I used the app 'Smart Recorder' for this chapter, and it is horrid to work with & the quali is a bit worse too, though I think (hope?? lmk what you think) that I managed to get the settings right so now it's at the best it can do...
> 
> If you have any ideas for apps (under 5€ pls) that  
> \- record **High Quality** (eg .wav) audio files!!!  
> - **that I can immediately send with other apps** (I send them to myself via the app telegram to then download to my laptop on browser & don't have enough storage space to download things from app to phone first)  
> \- stereo records  
> \- files **compatible with Audacity**  
>  \- has the ability to **keep recording when in another app** (so I can read the fanfic lol)  
> \- & the ability to press pause while in another app  
> \- seperate 'pause' & 'end recording/save recording' buttons  
> Please let me know!!!


	10. In Which Harry Receives Some Very Interesting Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-08-16

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 10: In Which Harry Receives Some Very Interesting Gifts](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x6ero839v022zm6/LIS3+C10++mono.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 10: In Which Harry Receives Some Very Interesting Gifts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jcdDF5qCa6hBqxw-Szkag8yTR2kLmm2Q/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working with Smart Recorder... It's okay, I guess, tho it's still hell to work with. Oh well. Maybe I'll switch to laptop+mic directly to audacity while at my parents place, tho that's also a bit uncomfortable, I find I read best when I'm just relaxed chilling on the couch or sth, not standing in front of a mic... Plus that mic is *too* good, it catches a lot of noise from further away, which is Not what I need for podfic purposes xD  
> We'll see.


	11. In Which Draco is Upset, and Hermione and Pansy Conspire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-09-07  
> Gosh it's been, what? longer than the 1 or 2 weeks I wanted to have in-between updates xD sorry! Life happened... and yesterday when I actually would have had the time, I just Had to watch The Old Guard (If you are into action films with an actual storyline, gay pps and/or ogling Charlize Theron, I def recommend xD)... but now I finallyy managed to edit this chapter, and I already have the following 2 recorded, so it should hopefully be weekl or at least bi-weakly again!

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 11: In Which Draco is Upset, and Hermione and Pansy Conspire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0c3qw9bli6dmyfb/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 11: In Which Draco is Upset, and Hermione and Pansy Conspire](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wUEg5cqEEnz1bUJQGWpAuTaW3rB73GOW/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I read the latest comments and also the notes people left when they bookmarked the series and THANK YOU GUYS OMG HONESTLY THANK YOU SO MUCH, every single one of you, it really means a lot! <3


	12. In Which Harry and Draco Make Themselves (and Everyone Else) Very Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-09-15  
> Almost managing regular updates again xD
> 
> Btw aeternum let me know that I've been pronouncing the name Gemma wrong, oupsies!   
> We decided to stick to the pronunciation with the hard G for this part of the series for continuity's sake bc I don't have the time or the nerve to go back through everything and edit it, I'll start pronouncing it [Jemma] in the parts after this!

Mediafire: 

###  [Chapter 12: In Which Harry and Draco Make Themselves (and Everyone Else) Very Happy](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a9565b6r2o23g2y/LIS3+C12+mono.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 12: In Which Harry and Draco Make Themselves (and Everyone Else) Very Happy](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16p6LeeM6FbcVp_MfrRUgrwVkGjb60J3c/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're still here!


	13. Chapter 13: In Which Ron Has Another Nighttime Visitor, and Harry Watches his First Quidditch Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-09-27  
> aaand it's been two weeks again... oh well xD  
> finished the exposé for my thesis in that time (well, at least for now, I'm probably gonna get some corrections/suggestions from my prof before it's final) and wrote some stuff for the The Old Guard fandom- anybody seen that? The movie is epic! & it's on Netflix which I have atm thx to my sister's boyfriend's account xDxD

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 13: In Which Ron Has Another Nighttime Visitor, and Harry Watches his First Quidditch Final](http://www.mediafire.com/file/226qla8kqwqytor/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 13: In Which Ron Has Another Nighttime Visitor, and Harry Watches his First Quidditch Final](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-lhWqR-vhlENFQtz_42ZAR6oI0-4OD7z/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to recent news i feel the need to point out that JKR is transphobic, which is pretty shitty.  
> I choose to stay in the HP fandom bc rly at this point the story is much bigger than its creator, as can be seen by wonderful long stories like aeternum's here! But I don't condone what jkr is doing, I won't buy anything that supports her and I understand when sb is so hurt or offended by it that they can't stand staying in the HP fandom anymore.  
> Anyways... #TransRights.


	14. In Which Trelawney is Taken Seriously for Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-11  
> Oh gods it's been ages! But now here we go :) long and exciting chapter ahead :D

Mediafire:

###  [Chapter 14: In Which Trelawney is Taken Seriously for Once](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t3jy00wu8u1k7gg/LIS3_C14_mono.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 14: In Which Trelawney is Taken Seriously for Once](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16UQaef3Hla6_kfnM6N8ye0_yrRTCJR8i/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, make me smile :)


	15. In Which Severus has Some Explaining to do, and Narcissa Surprises Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-10-25  
> Last chapter of year 3, here we come!  
> Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this entire thing and for all your lovely comments! <3
> 
> I also finally have a proper mic that I can use to record straight to audacity on my laptop!!!   
> I'd actually still prefer to record on my phone (if I had a proper app again :[[) but I think the quali is much better now than on the shitty one I had used in-between :)

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 15: In Which Severus has Some Explaining to do, and Narcissa Surprises Draco](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cko05stliy5tt5x/LIS3_C15_mono.mp3/file)

Google Drive:

###  [Chapter 15: In Which Severus has Some Explaining to do, and Narcissa Surprises Draco](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qo1_Qb8e5CGGXml26hm9YU1qoWvfRh4X/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Some of the dialogue between Harry and Severus in the last chapter is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
> 
> Lilo's Note:   
> That's it- for now! What a ride, I love this story to bits and doing everyone's voices was so much fun :D  
> I do plan to continue this at some point, but I'm a bit busy with my Bachelor's thesis and life in general at the moment and won't manage weakly uploads anytime soon again... but I should be back in spring, I hope! Leave a comment or bookmark the series if you want to know when I upload more :)
> 
> Nice comments make me smile <3


End file.
